Etrange mort au département des mystères
by Axelanderya
Summary: Un mage émérite est retrouvé mort dans son bureau, Harry est chargé de l'affaire et plonge dans cet univers nébuleux et abscons qu'est le département des mystères. Mais que diable Malfoy vient-il faire dans cette histoire? PostPoudlard. HPDM pour le fun.


**Titre** : Etrange mort au département des mystères

**Auteur** : Axelanderya

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfiction d'Harry Potter, propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling qui a l'amabilité de nous laisser utiliser son univers comme support de création. But non lucratif.**  
**Ceci est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est fortuite.**

**Résumé :** Un mage émérite est retrouvé mort dans son bureau, Harry est chargé de l'affaire et plonge dans cet univers nébuleux et abscons qu'est le département des mystères. Mais que diable Malfoy vient-il faire dans cette histoire?

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre un : Beaucoup trop de whisky pur feu.**

Harry reposa délicatement sa plume sur son bureau et soupira de contentement, il venait de terminer le fastidieux rapport dédié à sa dernière mission ô combien important.

Passablement épuisé, il décréta qu'un verre de whisky pur feu étant de mise. Le vieux fauteuil en cuir grinça lorsqu'il se leva, signe que les fonds attribués aux aurors avaient grandement diminué. Depuis Voldemort il ne s'était guère produit qu'une petite révolte de trolls et une insurrection populaire dans le nord de l' Angleterre après un regrettable accident de voiture entre un couple de moldus et un sorcier sang-pur. C'en était presque déprimant toute cette tranquillité. Harry attrapa d'un geste vif un verre en cristal vieillissant et une bouteille à moitié pleine, ou à moitié c'est selon et referma la porte du petit bar en bois vernis qui lui résista un peu. Il se versa une bonne dose du précieux liquide ambré et s'installa dans le canapé vert et argent (un comble !) qui ornait son bureau. La première gorgée lui irrita la gorge mais il fut détendu dès la seconde et oublia l'horrible semaine qu'il venait de vivre. A la cinquième gorgée il commença à somnoler et se laissa bercer par le crépitement des fausses flammes magiques émanant de sa cheminée non reliée au réseau. Tout allait bien quand soudain il entendit que l'on criait son nom dans le couloir. Reconnaissant la voix de son chef, Harry s'empressa de se lever, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et passa la tête dans le couloir.

Sur la gauche se trouvait bel et bien son chef en compagnie d'une sorcière approchant de l'âge de la sagesse. Cette dame lui fit tout de suite forte impression, sa manière d'observer Harry minutieusement de la tête aux pieds rappela au jeune auror le professeur Mcgonagall. D'un signe de tête son mentor lui fit signe de les rejoindre ce qu'il fit. Alfred Stockes, chef du bureau des aurors, désigna la sorcière d'un signe de la main.

"Harry, je te présente Willemina Jones, épouse de Nathan Jones, le chef du département du mystère. Willie, voici Harry Potter, l'un de mes meilleurs aurors." Mme Jones lui tendit une main gantée qu'il serra délicatement.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que mon affaire mérite l'un de tes meilleurs aurors Alfred, il ne s'agit là que d'une demande d'informations.

-Allons dans mon bureau." Murmura précipitamment le vieil homme en joignant le geste à la parole. Il ouvrit son bureau d'un coup de baguette et les invita à entrer.

C'était une petite pièce sombre, sans grand attrait, des portraits d'anciens criminels arrêtés décoraient les murs à côté de la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin et d'une affichette du ministère rappelant les vieilles consignes du ministère en terme de protection contre les mangemorts. Alfred offrit son meilleur fauteuil à leur invitée et d'un mouvement de tête invita Harry à prendre place à côté. Il servit trois de whisky, décidément Harry allait passer sa journée à boire, et en donna un à chacun. Chacun bu une gorgée en silence puis Alfred entama la conversation.

"Que pouvons-nous pour toi Willie? Demanda t-il enjoué. La sorcière déposa son verre sur la table basse en bois sombre et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Nathan n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine."

Harry observa son chef et décela de la peur dans son attitude renfermée ce qui était assez inhabituel. Alfred ne répondait rien et continuait de boire son whisky, de même pour la surnommée Willie. A croire que les deux savaient ce que cela voulait dire et, si Harry croyait son instinct, il allait être question de mangemort.

"Nathan n'était pas un mangemort, dit brusquement Willie à Harry, oui j'ai lu dans vos pensées, continua t-elle alors qu'il avait à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et je le répète, Nathan n'était pas un mangemort, nous avons résisté aux forces du mal pendant deux guerres, je vous prie de croire que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'était pas le seul mouvement de résistance !" L'atmosphère s'était quelque peu refroidie, Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir une fois encore mis de côté son entraînement à l'occlumancie et Stockes ne semblait pas éprouvé la moindre compassion pour son employé, il paraissait même plutôt amusé.

"N'en veut pas à Harry Willie, il est somme toute encore jeune, dit-il en se servant un second verre, il va enquêter. Laisse-moi te t-il en se levant alors qu'elle même s'était mise debout.

-J'attends des réponses Alfred, quelles qu'elles soient."

Sur ces mots ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Harry quelque peu perplexe, il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir tout compris de cet entretient. Stockes revint rapidement et s'assit à son bureau, il ouvrit un tiroir, récupéra une feuille avec en-tête officiel, griffonna quelques lignes et apposa son tampon de cire avant de plier le papier en deux et de le tendre à Harry.

"Chef?

-Nathan Jones est mort. Annonça t-il.

-Quoi? Comment? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Il n'aurait jamais laissé sa femme sans nouvelles si longtemps. répondit-il simplement.

-Chef vous n'en savez rien, si cela…

-Si je le sais, coupa vivement Alfred. Voici une autorisation pour aller au niveau neuf. Je veux une confirmation de sa mort. Allez." Conclua t-il. Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Harry quitta le bureau de son patron et pris l'ascenseur empli de notes magiques virevoltantes. De toute manière il n'avait rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui.

Les étages défilèrent plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée, probablement à cause du whisky qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Cette histoire lui paraissait étrange, une sorcière débarque au bureau des aurors, annonce qu'elle est sans nouvelles de son mari, langue de plomb, son chef conclut à la mort de l'homme et l'envoie vérifier l'information. En fait Harry avait tout compris, c'était simplement du grand n'importe quoi. Il irait en toucher un mot à Hermione au département des lois magiques après s'être débarrassé de cette tâche. Enfin il arriva au niveau neuf, parcouru le long couloir sombre et sobre et frappa à l'unique porte. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit, Harry se présenta et donna le papier signé à la jeune femme qui le lut et ouvrit la porte.

"Je dois obtenir la confirmation de la mort de Nathan Jones, commença Harry, puis-je… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Nathan Jones est mort, bonne journée." Dit-elle avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Et bien, Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela, hébété il repartit vers l'ascenseur, la tête pleine de questions, mort naturelle? Meurtre? Oui Meurtre, ils ne cacheraient pas une mort naturelle. Mais ce sont des langues de plombs, ils cachent tout même la météo. Pour le coup Harry était perdu, et motivé, depuis des semaines il s'ennuyait et là une affaire plus grosse que les gâteaux de madame Weasley se présentait, elle était pour lui. Harry déboula essouflé et sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de son chef qui heureusement était seul.

"Confirmé? Demanda t-il à Harry.

-Confirmé, répondit-il, je prends mes affaires et je redescends. S'exclama Harry sujet à une poussée d'adrénaline.

-Tu ne vas nulle part." _Comment? _S'étonna Intérieurement Harry. "Chef, c'est peut-être un meurtre." Alfred Stockes soupira. "Ce sont des langues de plomb Harry, ils ne te diront rien, je vais prévenir sa veuve.

-Mais, c'était votre ami non? Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment il est mort?" A son regard Harry sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, même son chef avait un coeur.

"Soit", soupira t-il en attrapant une autre feuille officielle sur laquelle il écrivit quelques mots avant de la plier en un petit avion et de l'envoyer à travers le couloir. La note magique fila jusqu'à l'ascenseur et disparut lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. "Quand la note reviendra du bureau du ministre signée tu pourras y retourner, donne tes affaires en cours aux autres, mais je te préviens, ils ne parleront pas, et si tu n'en sors pas vivant ce sera de ta faute."

_Merci chef?_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.

Dans le prochain chapitre...

" N'entrez nulle part, ne touchez à rien, n'écoutez rien et ne parlez à personne sans ma présence ni mon autorisation. Vous connaissez les dangers du département des mystères monsieur Potter non?" Harry crut déceler une pointe de mépris dans cette dernière phrase, enfin, venant d'un Serpentard doublé d'une langue de plomb cela ne l'étonna guère. Le bon côté des choses c'était qu'il aurait des choses à raconter à Ron en sortant du boulot ce soir.


End file.
